


Anti-Clueless Pills

by JaneDoe876



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Clueless Pills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey guys, I know I've been absent from here lately, sorry about that, life has been a bit harsh but here I am, I'm still very stuck on When The Thunder Loved The Snow but I promise I will try and update it. In the meantime, expect 2 more stories coming your way, both one shots. This is a gift for Ezm Emily who has waited so long for this, honey I'm really sorry for the wait, thank you so much for your paitence I really appericate it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Will not be writting anymore Destiel this is it. I'm going back to my ship. This is the ring that Dean gives Cas: http://www.fashionfemale.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Engraved-Promise-Rings-for-Men-Designs.jpeg  
> And this is the ring Cas gives Dean: http://jewelrydesignshub.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/promise-rings-for-him.jpg Honey, I hope you like it, I tried my best.

It was their anniversary, one year ago Dean and Castiel got married, it had to have been the best year of their lives.

Dean was now on his way to a gift shop, finally they were in a town that had one, he couldn't have been more grateful.  He walked in as a small rattling in his pocket, alerted the salesman he was there.  

That rattling noise came from a little bottle of Advil, he called them his anti-clueless pills, when Sam first heard this he raised an eye-brow but he understood why. 

Dean loved his husband, don't get him wrong but he was clueless and at times he did find it endearing, when it wasn't driving him crazy.

The phrase, "Cas get out of my ass!" and the phrase, "I was never in your ass!" flew around like bees. 

He had saved some money to get Cas a ring, finally he found one he thought he would like. It was a large gold ring, interwoven with doves and a small diamond on it. Dean seemed pleased with it.

That evening, after he and Cas had dinner he took out the box that held his gift inside, he handed to Cas who for a moment seemed a bit confused.

"Happy Anniversary baby" Dean said about to reach for his Advil.

"I'm not that clueless" Cas said handing Dean a small oval box.

"Oh Cas" Dean said with a smile that really said it all, but both of them held their tongue.

Dean opened the box to reveal, inside was a gold band with intricate shapes on it, Dean smiled.

"Thank you baby, I love it" he said softly.

"You're welcome" Cas said now opening his box.

Inside was a woven gold ring with four birds, two were silver and others were gold they looked as if they were flying around the small diamond in the middle.

"Dean…this….." Cas tried.

"You don't have to say anything" Dean said but Cas caught his hand and pulled him close.

Dean felt Cas kiss him with a fiery passion that said it all, Dean moaned into the kiss pinning Cas on the motel bed they were sitting on.

They made love that night, Dean smiled in his sleep sometimes words weren't required and thank goodness no anti-clueless pills at least not for now.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
